1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, and more particularly to an image recording apparatus that records an image with an ink jet system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to record high-resolution images with an ink jet system, the flight angle of droplets jetted out from a nozzle should be stabilized. In order to stabilize the flight angle of the droplets jetted out from a nozzle, it is necessary to maintain the ink temperature equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature, maintain a high-viscosity state of the ink, and stabilize the meniscus. For this purpose the head temperature should be adjusted and maintained equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature.
However, a problem arising when the head is controlled to a temperature equal to or lower than a predetermined temperature is that dew condensation occurs in the head and this dew condensation causes recording defects.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-157860 suggests providing a dew condensation member or a moister-absorbing member in the vicinity of the head as a technique for preventing such dew condensation in the head.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-196513 discloses a technique where, in a case where printing is conducted on both surfaces of continuous paper, after printing is performed on the front surface side and thermal drying is conducted, the paper is passed through a cooling roller unit and cooled, the paper is then turned over, and printing is performed on the rear surface side, thereby preventing dew condensation in the head performing printing on the rear surface.
However, according to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-157860, the dew condensation member or the like should be periodically replaced, time and efforts are required for maintenance, and running cost is increased. Further, performance is not stable due to the deterioration of the dew condensation member and the like.
According to the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-196513, paper is passed through a cooling roller unit and therefore the paper conveying path is accordingly extended and the apparatus is increased in size. Further, the paper is brought into contact with the cooling roller to be cooled, and therefore if the paper conveying speed is increased, the contact time cannot be ensured and the paper cannot be sufficiently cooled. Moreover, if the paper conveying speed is reduced to resolve such a problem, then the printing processing speed decreases.